Sometimes Fate Takes Time
by MasterpieceBlaine
Summary: In the early 21st Century, The Nexus passed for only a few seconds through the Earth's atmosphere. Kurt Hummel, up-and-coming Broadway star, was swept up in it. Here's how he found perfect love and joy only after he left The Nexus. Glee/Star Trek x-over.


Kurt Hummel stepped out of the elevator onto the observation deck of the Empire State Building, his eyes shining at the incredible view of New York City. It was 2019, and at the tender age of 25, Kurt was already well on his way to achieving his dreams. If someone had told him ten years ago that he would be standing here, in the greatest city in the world, and actually making a name for himself...well, he would have scoffed and said "Of course!" but inside he would be shocked at the idea he could come so far so fast.

In high school Kurt was an outsider, even among his fellow 'Gleeks.' He had a handful of friends, none of which he was really truly close with, and he'd never even dated before he got to college. But now Kurt was well on his way to becoming the toast of Broadway, much to the envy of his talented friend Rachel Berry. She was stunned that he got a part in an off-off-**way off**-Broadway production of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, and she wasn't.

Even more so when he was cast as Puck, but many critics who came to the show said the director could not have chosen better. Kurt had that impish look about him, his lean physique, high voice and pale complexion finally serving him well, as many called him 'truly Fae-like' and 'otherworldly' - but if was his phenomenal acting skills and exquisite singing voice that landed the attention if Broadway producers.

And indeed when an opportunity came up to fill a 6 week gap between lead actors in _The Music Man_, producers worked a miracle for Kurt by offering him a role that would prove his mettle to The Great White Way and generate enough buzz for _Victor/Victoria _to come calling, hoping to break new ground with Kurt as Victoria. The irony was not lost on the Broadway press or the audience: a man playing a woman pretending to be a man pretending to be a woman. The masses ate it up and flocked to the theater to see Kurt cast the illusion so thoroughly that it stopped being a gimmick and became the newest Broadway sensation.

And tonight, at Kurt's 50th performance in the show, Dame Julie Andrews herself had a prime seat and came backstage after the show to offer her congratulations on making the role so wholly his own. Kurt was on top of the world. He had already called his father on Skype to gush about his visit from the woman his mother had so idolized, and now he was spending this quiet moment alone (feeling on top of the world seemed to dictate such a vantage point). It was later, nearly closing time for the tourist attraction, and only a handful of people were there. One couple did recognize him and ask for his photo and an autograph which he happily gave, but for the most part he was left alone with his thoughts.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt sighed in contentment. His life was nearly perfect. He was on top of his game, finally doing what he loved for a job, living in the city of his dream. His childhood in that backwards cow town of Lima, OH seemed a million miles away. Still, sometimes he was lonely. Kurt dated, but hadn't had a serious boyfriend ever, and the last relationship he had, over two years ago, only lasted 6 months. Something just seemed to be missing. His stepmother Carole said he just hadn't met his soul mate yet. Kurt scoffed at such ideas, generally considering ideas like divine intervention or Fate to be fairy tales for grown-ups. Sometimes though, Kurt wondered how much truth there was to the possibility that there was someone out there who was just perfect for him.

Something flickered in Kurt's peripheral view, distracting him from his melancholic thoughts. He looked up and saw a strange aura passing through the sky. It looked a bit like the Northern Lights, except it was a beautiful gold. Kurt's jaw dropped at the amazing phenomenon. He looked around and saw most everyone had left, but the couple who had spoken to him before and a security guard were still on the observation deck with him. He pointed out the amazing lights to them, and they all rushed out to the center of the observation deck to try and get a better view. Kurt whipped out his iPhone and started recording a video. His friends and family would love this. Kurt was so engrossed in his filming and in staring at the lights that he failed to realize just how close it was coming. Just moments before the lights swept over the deck, all four observers screamed in awe and fright.

And then they were gone.

_Counselor's Personal Log, Stardate 48593.6. The newest return to Earth has brought about a change on the ship. Guinan has brought a young man on board, whom she calls her 'protégé' (though she won't give any hint as to their history together except to say they shared a unique experience). He is unlike anyone I have ever met. His name is Kurt, and he calls himself a Music Man. Guinan brought him on board to help in her bar and serve as entertainment. I went to see his show tonight, and he gave me a new appreciation for the 20__th__ Century Jazz masterpieces that I had previously appreciated, but never really understood the emotions of until tonight. He's…maybe the most beautiful man I've ever seen. I'm incredibly drawn to him, but he seems closed off from the possibility of anything other than friendship. _

_*Sigh.* I just don't know if that will be enough for me._

Lieutenant Blaine Anderson paused the recording for a moment to reflect on his dilemma, before deciding to save it as it was. He only had 10 minutes to make it to his coffee date in the canteen with Kurt, and as this was his first opportunity to really get to know the enigmatic young man, he didn't want to be late.


End file.
